<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etheria Online by SivValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094540">Etheria Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie'>SivValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Memes, More characters added later, Post-Canon, Social Media, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etheria joined the UWW- the Universe Wide Web! Now they can learn things about the universe they’d been so detached from for centuries. Etheria now has social media, Youtube, and oh god, even The Hub. It goes exactly how you’d expect.</p><p>Chapters may change ratings, but there won't be any dark or explicit material. I'll put warnings in a chapter that has more adult themes or jokes! Most chapters will be rated G.</p><p>Random, mostly comedic drabbles, centered around Etherians getting online! No, this not an “earth” or “modern” AU, it's post-canon! I don’t take requests, per-se, but you are allowed to remind me of random internet stuff to include.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etheria Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, Prime didn’t knock out every planet in the universe before he found Etheria. A lot of planets were playing dead, and some planets had chipped citizens still living. It didn’t take long for everyone to come out of the woodwork and get their communications systems up and running. When they realized Etheria was somehow back on the maps… That had to be a joke, right?</p><p>Prime didn’t even bother with Geopia, inhabited by a race of gems. They populated far too quickly, and could easily outnumber him in war. They all seemed to obey their very complex programming, so his virus chip probably wouldn’t work. They left him alone too- they were both after total universe domination, so why bother? It seemed they were at a stalemate, until finally, Prime was gone, and they’d had a change in heart and decided to help rebuild the planets nearby.</p><p>Well, Geopia was the leader in rebuilding the northwest quadrant of Andromeda. They sent tech support to go check out the mystery of Etheria, and yeah, everyone was back. But these were different people. They were organic, fleshy beings- a lot like the First Ones, but smaller. And stuck in the stone age.</p><p>No matter. They handed over some computers to Queen Glimmer to distribute among the other world leaders to communicate with, and thus, Etheria had an internet connection.</p><p>Oh, that might have been a mistake.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Adora asked, stroking an imaginary beard as she stared at the Windows wallpaper. She touched the <em>Microsoft Edge </em>icon, but nothing happened.</p><p>Hordak tried his best not to smack her. “It is simple. Use the mouse and click on it.”</p><p>Adora picked up the mouse, and placed the flat bottom on the screen. She tapped it on the icon again, side-eyeing Hordak afterwards. “Heh. Maybe you’re not always the smartest in the room.”</p><p>“Dimwit.” He yanked the mouse from her hand, placed it back on the table, and clicked the button again. “There. The internet is open, and now we may contact our neighboring planets for assistance, should there ever be another threat.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess work here is done,” Glimmer mentioned. “Hordak, you’re the only one with expertise here, so… I guess we’ll leave it up to you to teach us.” She tried to hide how uncomfortable that made her.</p><p>Hordak wanted to prove himself. He was a good clone now! He was Entrapta’s <em>Lord Cutie Patootie Tiny Muffin! </em>He could be a nice guy. “First lesson, then. I will show you what else the internet is capable of.” He hovered over the laptop, and typed two fateful words into the search bar…</p><p>And thus, the biggest practical joke in Etheria was born.</p><p>Catra was the first to double over with laughter. “What <em>is that?”</em></p><p>Bow’s belly shook with giggles. “Who thought of this?”</p><p>It wasn’t exactly funny to Hordak anymore, but seeing everyone start to lose it actually… made him happy? “It is called Nyan Cat,” he said, his voice cracking as he desperately tried to hold in the first belly laugh he’d had in a long, long time. “At one point in time, this was considered peak humor.”</p><p>“Oh my stars, I’ve got to show this to everyone,” Glimmer giggled.</p><p>Entrapta perked up. “OH! I can make that happen! Give me a few weeks and I’ll have a prototype personal communication device ready!”</p><p>The video stopped, and Adora shouted “again!” Just like a child.</p><p>“Again?” Hordak raised an eyebrow. “It was not that funny.”</p><p>“Please?” Glimmer asked politely. “For the queen?”</p><p>Hordak had no choice but to give in. She could arrest him for treason or something if he disobeyed a direct order. "As you wish."</p><p>They watched the same video for another three hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>